The Lull
by Arian69
Summary: What goes wrong in the more or less peaceful life of a young sucsessful X-men leader Rogue when the new team member named Gambit starts a dangerous game with her feelings? What is he after? ROMY and minor Scogue! Set after season 4. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Lull

"Lull" is a first part of "Lull Before Storm" story. The Sequel, "Storm", will follow. No, it wont be about Ororo.

Author's note: Hey folks! My name's Naira Khananushyan (or just Nara Khan) and my nickname is my name if you read it from right to left plus the symbol of Cancer, my sign.

I'm 15 (just like Rogue in the beginning!), I live in Russia, Moscow. Why do I have such a freaking-beautiful-not-Russian name? What you were expecting Anna Kurnikova? That's because I'm Armenian, and if you live in USA or Europe, you should have known it from the beginning! Shame on you if you didn't! There is hell of a lot of Armenians in the world, especially in USA, Russia and France, so PLEASE don't ask me where Armenia is!

So what can I tell you about myself? I like rock-music (is the name The Rasmus familiar? For more see profile which is the fuller version of this text!) I love X-men Evolution, classical novels and science fiction. I study in Moscow State Classical School and yes, you won't find better English among my classmates so you have to live with it! But I'll be grateful if you point out my mistakes for me!

Disclaimer: Show me the fool who thinks I own X-men.

Chapter one.

**Momma never loved her much, and**

**Daddy never keeps in touch – **

**That's why she ****shies away from human affection.**

**Savage Garden, "To The Moon And Back"**

"Rogue? Rogue, - Scott yelled, knocking heavily on the door. The girl, he was sure, didn't hear him due to the loud rock ballad that came from the room in a girls' wing she shared with Kitty Pryde, aka Shadowcat, - open the door please! I really need to talk to you! It's important!

ROGUE!!! I SWEAR, IF YOU DON'T OPEN THAT FREAKING—Oh…"

The Rogue opened the door finally to find a very angry looking Cyclops with his hand to his red glasses, ready to blast the door to hell.

But what that angry Cyclops saw was much more amusing. In front of him a young girl, different to the one he saw at the breakfast two hours ago, stood.

Rogue's hair, which grew longer even since Apocalypse's defeat was arranged in a Retro style: the hair at the crown of the girl's head was elevated a little, and her white bangs were left hanging, framing her lovely face. The face itself looked only slightly familiar, too. Instead of heavy eye-shadow there was a black eyeliner merging with her lashes. Her lips even drew attention away from her dark green eyes: they were of clear red. All that together with tight high-waist jeans and a light red cobweb tunic on tanks with a white belt around her hips and black obtuse-toe patent-leather high-heeled shoes gave Summers the impression of 50s elegance.

"Come in, will you?", - Rogue murmured looking slightly shy.

Scott, looking back at the girl, made his way to the armchair in the room while Rogue sat on her bed, putting on elbow length white gloves.

"You… you look… great", - the boy breathed out the last word.

"Oh… um… thanks, I just guessed we all needed some changes, right? Kitty cut off her hair, she just called me…"

Scott blinked, not listening to her, but watching the Rogue avidly.

"So… umm… what I wanted to say, Rogue, is that--"

"Hey guys! Have you seen Jamie? – Bobby's and Sam's faces could be seen from the door, - We, like, were playing "hide and seek" around the house, and he never showed up. We have looked nearly everywhere!"

"I haven't seen him. Rogue? – The girl shook her head slowly.

"Let's look in the hangar!" – Jubilee's voice came out.

"Rogue, what I was trying to say is that with me and Jean leaving for--"

"Rogue! Scott! Has, like, Jamie--"

"NO!" – Both teenagers yelled.

"'Kay, 'kay! No need to scream or something!" - Amara murmured under her breath.

"Ugh! Do you mind if I lock the door, Rogue?" – Scott said, sounding annoyed.

"Ummm… sure, I don't mind", - Rogue replied, looking slightly unconfident.

Scott got up, locked the door and sat back into his armchair.

"As you know, Rogue, me and Jean are leaving for university, which means the X-men are left without field leader, - Scott was talking seriously, but every time his gaze met hers he was losing his track of thought, - Voting… for the new leader would be stupid, because it just leaves you, Kurt and Kitty, and of you… of you three you are the most experienced and mature. And… I… I really feel you are the right person to be our new team leader while me and Jean are absent. I mean… I've been watching your job in Danger Room lately, and I… eeer… was really impressed by how you deal with… with this kind of situation. I will understand if you don't agree, but I, - the sound of a key being used to open the door could be heard together with Kitty voice and Rogue was getting nervous of the younger girl interrupting them, but Cyclops seemed to be still thrilled with Rogue's new look, - would advise you to think this thing through carefully..."

The door shut open and Rogue groaned finding a very angry redhead telepath standing next to Rogue's little puzzled roommate.

"Like, guys, what cha doing here together? – Kitty wondered innocently, looking at Scott, but when she noticed Rogue's new look, - Jeeez Rogue! This hairstyle, like, totally's yours! SO HOT!"

Kitty, like Rogue mentioned in the beginning, cut her hair short and in the older girl's eyes looked much more mature now.

"Umm… same about ya, Cat", - under Jean's hating stare Rogue was feeling more than embarrassed.

"Now tell me, - Jean started, taking a good look at Rogue's "hot" change of image, - What are you doing here, Scott!"

"We were talking about what I told you yesterday, Jean".

"Like, what was that?" – Shadowcat pointed out curiously, but older students ignored her.

"With the locked door?" – Jean's eyebrow went up.

"The younger kids were roaming around, interrupting us", - Rogue stated, trying to defense her ex-crush in front of his girlfriend.

"Oh, - Jean turned away, preparing to leave, - Well, sorry, we shall do it no more!"

With that, she stormed out, Scott running after her.

Rogue, with a loud moan, jumped on her bed.

"Like, when I show my hairstyle to Lance, you'll tell me what you two were chatting about!" – Kitty said, looking extremely happy. Rogue couldn't tell if she was glad of seeing Lance soon, or of getting a new gossip, or of her roommate's supposed story. The only thing Rogue knew, was that she was about to kill someone she's found in her empty bath just now, after Kitty left.

"Oh, hi, Rogue. Looking great--"

Downstairs, all New Mutants and Nightcrawler in the kitchen, Logan in hangar, Ororo in her garden, Kitty on her way to front door, upstairs, kissing Jean and Scott in the corridor, Professor Xavier in his bedroom, could all hear loud crack coming from the girls' wing, followed by Jamie Madrox's childish voice: "Ouch! Rogue! No need for this! I didn't see you changing clothes!".

"Something tells me Rogue's just found Multiple", - Ray grinned.

A/N: Sooo? How did you like it? Was it funny at least a little bit? How's English? How's story? Primitive? Dull? Say it in my face! Be a man! Are there any boys on this website so far? Read and Review! I MUST KNOW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okaaaaaay dudes I'm back here with the second chapie! I just wanted to say that I forgot something about the first chapter. I wanted to write an extract from a song that would reflect something going on in the chapter. You know, like they do in some books, but it's usually about quotes. So imagine you had a fragment from **Savage Garden's "To The Moon And Back"** for the first chapter okay? Just imagine:

"**Momma never loved her much, and**

**Daddy never keeps in touch – **

**That's why she shies away from human affection".**

Are you fine with it? Yes? Perfect, love you all.

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, just read, added to Fave Authors, Fave Stories and story alerts! Thank you so much! I never expected such an interest in this story!

Anyway, here's chapter two, tell me if I mess up with English again and expect some good Russian from Colossus!

Disclaimer: If I owned X-men Evolution I'd made some really awesome character come from Armenia finally!

This chapter starts angsty, turns funny. And the third will be romantic finally. Like most events in our life are…

The Lull

Chapter 2.

**Open my eyes, let me see you  
And blow this blinding darkness away  
Open my eyes, let me find you  
Give me a sign**

**The Rasmus, "Don't Let Go"**

_His eyes were all glowing red. Like blood set on fire. They seemed to be searching something. Until they locked on hers. __They watched her frozen body move. She felt strange. She didn't actually see him. She was sleeping. But she knew he was watching. She was waking up. She was about to see him fully. She was about to see for the first time in past two days. See and understand what was around her… Then a very familiar voice shouted "Stay away from her!". And he disappeared. When she finally regained her sight, there were different ones. These eyes were brown and warm. It was not the first time she woke up to find Logan. Always… there… by her side…_

"_Charles, Apocalypse __exhausted her", - Wolverine's voice was somewhere far away._

"_Where did he go? What are we to do now? Did he win?", - so many voices. Have… to… wake up…_

"I have to wake up", - Rogue said to herself, still half conscious.

She was in her room. Kitty was there too. Breathing in and out peacefully.

Rogue looked at her alarm clock. 3:48.

She wasn't nervous, scared, or uncomfortable. The only thing she learned from her last sessions with Xavier was that one can block emotions for some time to win the opportunity to think of experience discharged.

Nothing bad happened, so it wasn't a nightmare. It really happened, it wasn't a dream. The day Mesmero lost control over her. The day Apocalypse absorbed her. Sucked her out almost dry. The day Mistique got caught by her own morphing power. So was it a suppressed memory? But it was her own, not anyone else's she absorbed. It was the moment she woke up, and those eyes… Apocalypse's eyes… bloody red… Must be the last thing she saw until she blacked out So if her _own_ memory was suppressed, pushed away at the very back of her mind and she could remember it only while asleep… Did it mean it was like Kurt's past, but the other way round? That all the recently absorbed personalities were suppressing her own? That she was losing memories? Losing her _mind_?

Not again.

She had to talk with Professor.

And not let her psyches take over her again.

She was hungry. It always happened to her if she woke up in the middle of the night. So she got up and went downstairs to the kitchen.

The hall was dark, and she had to move slowly and carefully.

Some noise was coming from the kitchen.

There, some blond guy was standing, his back turned on her.

"Sam?"

He was pulling out milk from fridge until he heard her. He stopped as if taken off guard. He started turning his face to her. She saw some package in his hands.

"Get your han--"

It wasn't Sam.

This boy was higher.

Older.

More Ginger.

His eyes were light green, not blue ones like Cannonball's.

It was Pyro.

She'd scream if not very familiar strong arms that locked her in a hard embrace from behind.

When the gloved hands shut her mouth she managed to whisper:

"Get your hands outta my cookies!"

A/N: Short, I know. But what does it mean? You'll have next soon! So how was it? How was English? Read and Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ooookaaay people, you finally have chapter 3! And I know I'm late with an update but I either had a strange inspiration-less mood or was busy with getting ready to school. Today was the first school day but we didn't have any lessons yet. Anyway, I don't know if I'm glad to be back or not, and I hope school won't affect me as much as grade 9.

My mom bought a webcam for us to talk with our friends abroad and I was really happy at the opportunity. However, when I came home the next day MSN Messenger was unable to sign in showing error number 80072efd. I tried everything Help-thing could offer, but it never worked. Now it just comes back to e-mail-password thing. Could someone of you girls help me? I'd be really grateful.

I also cleared up the university problem completely, but I'll tell you next time.

My parents left to Greece and there's just me, my grandma and her nurses who come for time I'm at school.

One reviewer pointed out I have mistakes about "…" thing, but I just did it the way we do in Russia. So I think I got it right this time. If not – please tell me, okay?

THANK YOU ALL FOR WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND JUST READING AS WELL AS ADDING ME OR MY STORY SOMEWHERE!

Last chapter was a… cliffhanger it's called, right? Here is the 3rd chapter FINALLY!

Disclaimer: If I was running Marvel, Scott would beg Rogue on his knees!

**The Lull.**

**Chapter 3.**

**Don't let go now,**

**Your garden is dying. **

**These wounds won't heal.**

**Somebody's lying…**

**One of us is lying.**

** The Rasmus, "Don't Let Go"**

"Tssss, _cherie_, we don't want to wake everyone up, do we?" a familiar voice whispered in her ear. She could remember now why the grip felt so familiar, as it was not the first time she felt those arms and the sweet whisper. Gambit.

She still could only see Pyro with cookies in front of her. The ginger boy was wearing a red t-shirt and dark jeans and looked quite ordinary and sane, especially whispering "Hold her better, will you? Too much noise she's making".

"Rogue, you hear me? Nod your head," the Cajun whispered even more silently and dangerously close to her ear, she nodded, "good girl. We're here at Xavier's request, understand?"

"Maybe Professor himself will explain?" Colossus' voice could be heard as the giant Russian appeared within Rogue's eyesight. He was in his human form, dressed in polo and white cotton pants. He smiled at Rogue shyly, as if excusing for his friend's safety measures, "I'll try to contact him", he said more to the girl than everyone else. He turned away and in ten seconds Rogue, who still continued to struggle heard Professor's mental voice inside her mind: 'Rogue, please don't fight these gentlemen and please don't wake everyone up. I've asked them to join our team as Magneto disbanded the Acolytes long ago and they eventually agreed. I asked them to come during the night as I was aware of the way some students would react if I called them during the day. It is also because I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon to Washington D.C. in order to meet the President. We need the government informed of our actions to prevent its intervention.'

Pyro, after studying the look on girl's face pronounced "Okay everything's fine now," he looked at Rogue in question and relaxed when she nodded again.

Gambit took his hand away from Rogue's mouth. But he didn't release her, although his grip turned in some kind of embrace. She could see a corner of his smiling lips already.

"Umm… Gambit, you can let me go now…" she couldn't hide a small smile as well.

"Maybe I can, but only physically," he said in a playful voice.

"Remy, would you please stop your sweet nothings and let poor girl have a snack! Enough she had for tonight!" Pyro said in low voice while trying to find a dish to put cookies on. Colossus at the moment was busy pouring milk into glasses.

"You're talking like you wouldn't hold such a _bon fille_ if you had the chance, John," the gambler pointed out, still admiring the girl in his arms before finally pulling away.

He pulled the chair for her, and sat next to her, putting off his black leather gloves while the other two boys served the "dinner" and took their places as well.

"Can I please take your gloves for now?" the girl asked politely, following her companion's smirk.

"Anything for the beautiful lady," he said simply, watching Rogue put the gloves on. She was still trying to hide a wide grin. He noticed changes of her hairstyle and make-up or rather what was left of it in the moment, "And the lady _is_ gorgeous".

"Okay, so we are teammates now, huh?" Pyro seemed to be the life and soul of the party among his buddies, "I really think you are the only one normal person there, if not considering you turning me off and shoving poor guy into some boxes," he said honestly.

"Ummm… thanks, sort of. If it makes you feel better, I don't remember that I enjoyed beating you up," she mentioned sincerely.

"Well it does. My name's John by the way. St. John Allerdyce, I came from Sydney, 19 years old".

He saluted. Peter, sitting next to Rogue, stretched out his hand: "I'm Peter Nikolaevich Rasputin (John rolled his eyes at the middle name) but you can call me Pete, I'm 23," he shook her hand surprisingly gently and careful.

"And that leaves--"

"Remy LeBeau," Rogue said quietly.

"Oh I see you guys met before and not in a battle," John said more to Peter than to Rogue and Remy. Gambit's usual grin grew even wider.

"Yes, that be me, celebrating the 21st year of my life".

"Along with other twenty," Pyro joked.

"And you go by the name?.. " Colossus said after a small silence, expecting the X-man to finish the sentence.

"Rogue. Just Rogue".

"You have some scary name or what?" Pyro chuckled.

"I just don't know it," Rogue replied, noticing everybody's reaction, "I have "Rogue Adler" after my guardian's last name written in my passport".

Uncomfortable silence hang over the kitchen, except for the sound of sipping milk and the crackle of cookies in someone's mouth.

"Milk, cookies and I thought you were tough guys," Rogue tried to challenge them.

"Like, what did you think of us?"

"Russian vodka?"

"French vine?"

"Australian… ummm… beer?"

"Well, kind of".

Another pause followed.

"Like, what's this school like? What do you guys do all day?" St. John wondered.

"Well," Rogue started, "You get up at 6 a.m. to get ready for morning Danger Room session…"

"Danger Room?" Gambit's eyebrow went up, while Pete was trying to hide his laughter.

"Well it's kind of training, Logan makes a hologram of some situation and gives you objective in which you have to use your mutant power," the girl tried to explain.

"WITHOUT BREAKFAST?!"

Rogue, Remy and Pete couldn't hold their laughter at John's disappointment, but still tried to keep their voices low.

"If you try having breakfast you risk losing it, especially if Logan's in a bad mood," she replied, still laughing.

"Is that the guy who invited me to the team?"

"Logan's a guy who tried to beat the living shit out of me while trying to find Gambit?"

"He's the guy who nearly sliced me when he found me."

"Hey Gumbo, what did he want from you? You later said you were back with the family?"

"Dude, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. So," he gave Rogue a wink, "let me keep it secret".

"Man, this boy is all mystery," Pyro whispered to Rogue.

"And what about your team leader? Cyclops was his codename, I believe," Pete mentioned.

"Oh, that's Scooter…"

"Who?"

"I mean, that's Scott Summers. He's kinda bossy, but he's OK, really… Anyway, he and Jean Grey won't be here for some time because of university."

"So who gives orders now?" Remy suddenly grinned like a Cheshire Cat, half-listening.

"Well," she started modestly, "I guess it'll be me".

Series of strange sounds followed each other, when John chocked, Pete started coughing and Remy snorted:

"How old are you, _chere_?"

"Um, I turned 18 a couple of months ago".

"My congratulations, _cherie_. Did you celebrate?"

"Not actually. It was the day we defeated Apocalypse and they were too scared when they fought him to remember, afterwards they were too happy to remember either".

She smiled weakly at the former Acolytes, but they looked pretty pissed off at the moment.

"That's okay, I have almost forgotten about it myself…"

"That doesn't excuse the fact that they still didn't remember, sheila," Pyro said seriously. He was looking preoccupied like if he recalled something himself.

"Okay, it's too late-- I mean, early and we still need some time to sleep, we came here pretty tired," by the way Peter talked it was becoming clear that when Pyro started feeling depressed it meant the party was over, "So your Professor told us he'd tell your teammates we're here after your training. I guess that leaves us exactly enough time for rest".

"You all go. I'll wash the glasses," Pyro said gloomy, deep in thought.

"Pete, you go, I'll walk Rogue to her room," Gambit said while receiving his gloves back from the X-man.

They were going up the stairs in silence when Remy suddenly said something quite strange for such a self-confident person he appeared to be:

"Did you miss me, Rogue?" She didn't ever think of him. She tried not to, because the thought of him made her head ache. She just didn't know what to think of him. Strangers have something painful about them when it came to seeing them in proper perspective.

"No… why would I?" she said in surprise and then continued: "John said you were back with your family in New Orleans. Why did you come back?"

"You really wanna know?" she nodded shortly, "Let's just say I left my Queen of Hearts here".

"I can give it back to you if you wish," Rogue stopped at the beginning of girls' wing corridor.

He leaned a little closer. Being one head higher than she was, his was casting a huge shadow all over her. He was looking in her eyes or somewhere behind them, she couldn't tell. His eyes were fantastic, just the way she remembered them: red on black. Frightening and beautiful at the same time, piercing and burning her inside.

"_Chere_, it's not the _playing card_ I'm talking about".

And he walked away, leaving her as puzzled and confused as he did the last time.

"Gambit?" she called silently in the darkness. He never answered, "_Remy_?"

He turned around and she could see those magnificent eyes again.

"Did you… did you miss me?"

"No, why would I?" she lowered her head a little, "_But one of us is lying_".

A/N: So? SO? How was it? Long enough? Lame? Primitive? Funny? Romantic? Good idea/bad idea? TELL ME! R&R please! Thanx again! Tell me of mistakes, deal?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey-hey! Happy New Year 2008! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, adds and faves! They make my day! And here you have your present! Chapter 4! Sorry for this update taking so long, this chapter was ready like months ago but I thought it wasn't worth uploading. It's small, yes... But it is more difficult than writing in Russian! But I hope it's all fine though...

Let's see!!!

Disclaimer: If I owned the X-men this stupid disclaimer in your stories would never be forgotten!

Chapter 4.

**Six foot tall,**

**Came without a warning**

**So I had to shoot him dead.**

**Maroon 5, "Wake Up Call"**

At 5.30 everybody in Xavier's university got the impression of the school being demolished as the sound of a wall being taken down woke every inhabitant of the house up.

Rogue, who only had two hours sleep since her dream that night, was the first to get to the source of noise definitely willing to scream at someone and have 10 more minutes in bed.

Kitty, still pretty sleepy, phased the two of them through the mansion's bedrooms to get to the teachers's part the quickest. That was the heart of the second floor. Professor, Logan, Ororo and Hank occupied it since the school was built. Thanks to Shadowcat's mutant abilities, Rogue could see everyone in the girls' wing waking up and running to their destination point: corridor leading towards Xavier's study-bedroom.

There, Cyclops, wearing his new uniform already, was standing with his hand to his visor, ready to shove poor defenseless Gambit deeper into the wall he was already stuck in.

"Now that was Mad Scott," Kitty murmured, as if amused.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Scooter?" angry Scott was nothing compared to the new leader's single evil glare.

She ran to Gambit, helping him to stand up.

"You tell me, Rogue! It's the Acolyte you're helping, the enemy!" Scott looked like he's just witnessed Apocalypse taking over the world, which, for him, was the same, "He was coming out of Professor's room! Magneto sent him to murd--"

"Pfff where did that come from? AND Professor's on his way to Washington, actually".

"She's right, Scott", Jean admitted lazily, "I'm contacting him at that very moment".

"Aaaand?"

"This can't be happening! He says Gambit and two more Acolytes are here now about to become the new X-men!".

"That's true, I've seen them here yesterday, but Prof told me to keep the news for morning," she glanced at Scott then, "But no need for surprise-surprise thing now".

Scott looked at Remy like he was prepared to puke out the "sorry" word but decided the older boy didn't worth talking to.

"Like, she asked me: are you emo? Cuz if you're not I, like, won't date you, and imagine! She's such a--"

It seemed like everybody's attention was now paid to John rather than Remy as the pyromaniac appeared in others' sight followed by Peter.

"Wow. Umm… Er. Hi. No surprise-surprise cake?" the boy than noticed his injured comrade who, to Rogue's annoyance, was getting all the pleasure from being supported both mentally and physically, "Let me guess, Gambit jumped out of the cake and Cyclops happened to be straight?".

All the girls, Rogue included couldn't suppress a giggle along with some boys like Jamie. But a look from Scott's visor made it disappear. Only Pete seemed to miss the point of the joke, perhaps due to his not that good English. Or upbringing, Rogue wondered.

Still the situation was pretty much of Cold War. And Rogue, seeing Scott and Jean's inability to discharge it, took the initiative.

"Okay people you had enough action for one morning and you better be in Danger Room in twenty minutes!" as much as everyone was surprised seeing Rogue giving orders, they thought of Logan's claws cutting their guts.

In five seconds, everybody was gone but Rogue, Scott, Jean and Acolytes.

"Mon Dieu, I like bossy girls," Gambit winked, looking more than healthy.

"Shut up LeBeau," Rogue turned towards Jean, "Can you please contact Dr McCoy and walk Gambit to the med lab".

"You can do it yourself, darling", Jean pointed out grimly.

"I would if it wasn't DR starting in a few minutes and if I didn't have to talk to Scott".

Jean was about to say something else but was cut by the pleading look on Cyclops' face.

"Follow me, please," she threw to Gambit.

"Peter, please help Gambit. John, your uniforms are in Xavier's study. Take those and follow Jean. You'll get lost otherwise," the younger girl breathed out quickly.

Uncomfortable silence hang over the corridor as Rogue and Cyclops were left alone, eye-to-eye, or rather, eye-to-visor.

"Wow, I guess you've agreed to take the lead completely," Rogue smiled weakly, she was still wearing her night-dress, "I would like you to choose today's DR hologram".

"Okay, I wanna promote someone. To make a few more X-men from the New Recruits".

"Okay, let us--"

"And Acolytes will be tested tomorrow, they are worthy fighters".

"What? Rogue, are you sane?"

"Sane enough to use the opportunity of perfecting the team".

"Rogue!"

"Sorry Scott I need to change into my uniform. Our guests will get a bad impression if I'm late, now won't they", she started to move towards her room when Cyclops breathed:

"Do you care what they--"

"Yes, I do. But you care about everything way too much. They are still teenagers like you and me, and I thought the X-men give people second chances. Or was I the exception? "

A/N: Soooo what do you think of it?! If it's dull, then say it's dull! Tell me of my mistakes! By the way I corrected all those stupid mistakes in the previous chapters. I'm not sure if I will go on with this story but I kinda hope so. I wanna write a Messiah Complex related Romy story actually . Please read and review and flame if I deserve it! Oh, and let's make a small poll. Do you want me to answer your reviews via email, in the author's note or should I shut the hell up???


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yes

A/N: Yes!! I'm back with not only a new chapter but also with incredible news! I won the Future Leaders Exchange program! Me and about a thousand Russians will spend an academic year in the USA! I don't know where I'm going yet, but I kinda hope somewhere nice. Sorry, sorry for the late update! 't was a hard year. I finished my 10th grade not really good but I passed all exams perfectly. Well… go on with the chap!!

Disclaimer: If I owned the X-men, Gambit wouldn't be such an asshole he is in his solo series.

Chapter 5.

**Well here's a good man and a pretty young girl  
Trying to play together somehow,  
I'm wasting my life, you're changing the world,  
I get ****drunk and watch your head grow  
It's the good times that we share  
and the bad times that we'll have  
It's the good times  
and the bad times that we had**

**- The Cardigans "I Need Some Fine Wine And You, You Need To Be Nicer"**

Rogue's new uniform was pretty, but not really hers. Perhaps due to the fact Jean ordered it. It was simply a dark blue shiny spandex suit that covered her whole body except for her neck and collar-bone zone. Very tight and with lighter knee high boots.

She entered the DR Command Center where the X-men, their tutors and former Acolytes were already waiting for her. Pyro was playing with his lighter and surely didn't notice Logan's killing stare. The New Mutants were down there waiting for the session. They looked pretty nervous. So was she.

Rogue approached her seat and turned the main microphone on. "Um… hi there. So today some of you might become the newest X-men. Two new members maximum. I guess we will do one more testing session in a month or so and choose two more and so on. Think of it as of an exam: the better you pass, the more chances you have. Good luck to everyone." The Beast, as all the X-men and tutors, wearing new uniform, came up to her. "Mr. McCoy, session 12-05 please" she said politely. Henry McCoy took his seat and started typing something. Should ask him how he does it, Rogue thought. There was also something else she wanted to ask him, but decided against it. She didn't see Gambit with the Acolytes. Meanwhile in the Danger Room, the metal walls disappeared and a holo labyrinth started to form. "Everyone find one of the enters to the labyrinth and reach the center the first. Remember you cannot rise to the labyrinth's ceiling level".

"That's it?!" Iceman asked.

"Isn't that enough?" Rogue smiled sadistically, observing the mirrors that covered the labyrinth walls as she could see them from above "One, two, three… GO!!"

It felt strange not to run around and listen to Cyclops giving orders but to look how others follow hers now. A team leader. Responsible for them all.

"I like your idea of sessions, Rogue".

"Thanks… mmm, Mr. McCoy, is…"

Hank smiled in a father like way. "He's fine, just needs a few hours rest".

She tried to pay her attention to the New Mutants that had to go through the mirror labyrinth but still could see Beast's warm grin in the corner of her eye. Meanwhile, the kids in the Danger Room were having a hard time dealing with all the holographic blasts, bullets and enemies that got reflected in the mirrors so poor mutants didn't even know where the threat was coming from. The task was, no doubt, difficult and she had to keep her eye on the whole DR so that she could stop the session in case of emergency.

"Wonderful, Rogue, where did the idea come from?" Cyclops asked not noticing Jean's reaction on everything that started with the "Rogue" word.

"'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire', of course" she replied not looking at him.

"So who do you think will make it to the X-men?" Kurt wondered.

"You see, the girls are trying to work as a team. This might sound good but in this kind of situation they take too much space together and don't see any blasts because they themselves block up the source of danger that reflects in the mirror. They see only themselves. Multiple is simply running, expecting that luck will run after him instead of daggers. Berzerker could have used his powers to cover himself and Sunspot while the last could set the whole corridor on fire. See, only Iceman and Cannonball are doing fine enough. Iceman has freezed the air in his corridor so that nothing can move and Cannonball is now going through it full-speed creating a hole in the ice. Iceman goes after him through this tunnel. They'll be in the center in a moment. Ah, there!"

The Beast pressed some button and the Danger Room turned back to normal. She turned the microphone on again. "Congratulations to Bobby and Sam, come up to Jean for new uniforms. Good job everyone and good luck as it is last school day!" Rogue got up and smiled to everyone.

"Gotta go downstairs to congratulate the new X-kids".

Rogue lied. She was heading to the med lab. She stopped at the white door, unsure if she won't look over-attentive to _him_. She breathed deeply and walked in. Gambit in his jeans and a sleeveless shirt was sitting on the med bed she once spent weeks in, playing cards. He looked like he knew Rogue would come before she decided about it herself. "Hey darling, I see you were worried about me and decided to check how I was doing?"

"Almost, wanted to know if you can fight tomorrow" she tried to look confident in what she was saying.

"'Course you did" he grinned "Just a few scratches".

She sat on the bed behind him, took his arm and touched his back. "Look, I'm sorry for how Cyclops behaved this morning. He's over-protective when it comes to the X-men."

"Your hands are soft" he stated silently.

"How do you know? I'm wearing gloves" Rogue said feeling uncomfortable about being alone with Gambit in the room.

"I _feel_ them" he sounded to simple fot the Gambit she knew.

"Okay" If anyone has ever known the true face of Remy LeBeau.

"I guess I should count myself lucky about not running into Wolvie".

"Definitely" Rogue gave out a little smile "Do you think you'll be able to face the Danger Room tomorrow? You look exhausted" to Remy, she sounded concerned. He tried to get up to reassure her.

"Told you it's nothi—AH!" he grabbed the edge of his of his bed for support. Rogue reached to his side immediately.

"Woah, careful there, Cajun. You seem to have a few bruises as well. Maybe you'll have to spend a long night here".

"Oh, would it be shorter if you stayed with me?" he pleaded in a childish manner.

"Sorry, last day of school. Gotta go" she helped him to sit again. "See ya, sugah".

He hold her hand for a little longer than he needed and that made Rogue sweat. He looked her in the eyes.

"Soon, I hope".

A/N: That's it for now, although I planned it to be longer. I don't know about you guys, but I like it when there is bunch of short chapter than a few long. I'll figure out the new one in a week or less. By the way it's my birthday on the 26th of June!! Sweet sixteen!!

Yeah I know it was a dull chapter but I kinda need some worthess chapters to show the development of the whole Romy thing. But I have some good plans... And some drama, what I promist to be the "Storm"! Point out my mistakes please! Or is it something that needs to be improved? Or any plot ideas? Tell me, ya all know I'm kind! Sorry for the long wait again.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm back with a new chap! For a moment I was ready to delete this story because, first, this chapter was supposed to be different, second, my English's not that good (yeah, I peak into dictionary from time to time), third, before now I didn't know where this stupid story's going. But I decided to fight for it! So be proud of me. Wanted to say I seem to be leaving to USA on 18th of August so after this date I don't know when I'll get a chance to update. But I'll try to post a couple more chaps before that. Like, have you people seen one of Uncanny X-men #500 covers with absolutely gorgeous Rogue on it? **Oh, if I somehow didn't reply to your review, please tell me, because I just forgot to answer someone, sorry**. Well, go on with the story!

Disclaimer: If I owned Marvel, there wouldn't be a Gambit/Paris Hilton crossover in his solo series.

Chapter 6.

**But there's always someone out there who'll be there for you  
There is always someone out there who'll care for you  
There's always someone out there who'll be true, true, true  
Hold on, hold on, be strong.**

**- ****Maria Haukaas Storeng**, "**Hold On, Be Strong" **

"Would you drop that stupid smile already? What's so funny about poor fuzzy dude being tortured by this stupid game?" Kurt managed to whisper to his sister angrily.

"Huh?"

"Rogue! Twister's totally not as pleasant as it looks like" Kitty added, hardly keeping her balance as she was stuck between Nightcrawler's leg, Iceman's arm and Magma's torso.

"Oooooh" was her only reaction and even that wasn't quite the reply to her teammates' remarks but rather the sound of admiration. She forced herself to look away from the red-eyed mutant reading a book in the far corner of the rec room but "that stupid smile" still didn't fade. "Sorry… eeer… Kitty, right foot blue".

"Great, thanks, Rogue" Kitty murmured sarcastically, phasing her leg through Bobby's chest.

"Hey! No powers!"

"Whatever!"

"Roooooogue!"

He looked fresh. Good. Thanks, Mr. McCoy._ I wonder what he's reading._ She didn't know he _could_ read. Gambit's face was sullen and concentrated, his eyes narrowed and his mouth twisted.

"Lovely" So that's how men think. Wow. She didn't know he could do this either.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, your lovely hand green, Amara".

"Since when she's so nice?" Magma asked Kitty quietly.

"I heard she managed to get a B in algebra".

"Must be some guy" Bobby suggested, watching if Rogue was aware of the Twister gossiping.

"Nooo, Bobby" Kitty laughed at her younger friend's silliness. "I'm her best friend, I know, she wouldn't show _if_ she had feelings towards--" _Gambit! _Kitty squeaked mentally, noticing Rogue stare at their newest teammate. At that moment, she fell.

"Hah! You're out!"

Ororo has just called for dinner and everybody got up to get to the kitchen first. By the way Pyro rushed past her, she figured out he'd even get ahead of Kurt.

Rogue checked if everybody was out and walked behind Remy's armchair who was still plunged by the book.

"Whatcha reading?" she whispered silently in his ear and giggled at the way he jumped off the armchair at the sudden sound.

"_Merde_! Aside from knocking out, giving people heart attack is your other talent?!"

"Didn't mean to scare you, Remy".

"Scare me?" Gambit ran his hand through his beautiful hair vainly. "Girl, to scare Remy LeBeau you need something more than a creepy voice".

"But I _did_ give you a heart attack" She insisted, trying to peak on the book's title.

"_Chere_, you can't imagine since when" he parried with a charming smile on.

Again he said something that made her shiver. This boy loved hints. To shake off the bittersweet feeling, she changed the subject.

"Didn't know you were Dan Brown's fan" she chuckled, holding his 'The Da Vinchi Code'. Perhaps you even know who it is about."

"Hahaha, very funny. C'mon, I hope there's something left for dinner." Gambit took her gloved hand in his, surprised that she let him.

"Ya definitely know nothing about this place" she smiled and followed him to the kitchen.

--

"Like, Rogue, I haven't seen your dress yet!" Shadowcat mentioned during the dinner.

"Eeer, what dress?" Rogue's hand froze halfway to the ragout.

"What do you mean, what dress! Your junior prom dress, of course".

"Oh, tomorrow's prom? I'm not going".

"WHAT?!" all the girls gasped.

"Nothing special, just some popular kid party. One more next year. I think I'll pass".

"Figures" Jean butted in. "Who would you go with?"

Something flashed in Rogue's mind.

"'Scuse me? Did you say something?"

Jean broke into sweet smile.

"I was saying, perhaps you don't have anyone to go with you".

The words escaped Rogue's mouth, regardless.

"You _challenge_ me?"

The room fell silent. Everyone was looking at them and she was glad their mentors weren't there. She checked the faces. Kitty was shaking, Kurt blinking, Scott's jaw dropped, John and Remy smiled. Damn, she couldn't take her words back now that everyone's attention was drawn to them.

"A bet?" the telepath asked.

"A bet" Rogue confirmed.

"Okay, hottie. If you get yourself a date before tomorrow's prom, you get fifty dollars from me. If you won't, which is more likely, you pay me".

"Deal".

--

Stupid. Stupid, stupid kid. What were you thinking about? Why do you always have to confront someone? Why don't you shut up, count to ten and swallow your personal opinion? Was it so difficult to ignore?

What's your problem, anyway? That's just a bet. She teased you. Pushed her luck. So now, when you've stood up to her, why can't you calm down and enjoy your life? It's not like you had any troubles a few minutes ago.

_I'm nothing but trouble_, she objected herself.

It hurt. Jean's tease hurt her. It will hurt more if she loses the bet. By winning, Jean would one more time prove everyone that no matter what Rogue had done with her make-up and clothes, she was still Rogue. Untouchable. Freak among freaks. Queen of freaks. Forever lonely.

Today, at school, she was a star. A dozen of boys and girls would come up to her and say just how great she looked, how that jacket matched her eyes and asked if she was wearing Calvin Klein's latest jeans. How pretty she was. And it felt good. Shallow, but good. And, just for a moment, she thought she could live with her mutation as long as she fitted in, despite being a mutant. And for the moment, she was almost happy. Happy with simply receiving compliments.

_I'__m shallow. I ran for popularity and was only happy because I got it for a day. _

A tear started to form in the corner of her eye. She sold herself for pretty face. Or for nothing, considering her pretty face won't help her with the prom. Who would ask her, a mutant, out? Especially at risk of getting killed with a single touch.

She looked at her hands. A sparkling tear rolled down her cheek. Suddenly the warm summer evening turned into a cold night. Once gentle breeze made her freeze. She was about to leave Ororo's blossoming garden when a familiar voice resounded from behind her.

"How 'bout you stop being such a romantic and hurt softy and go home to warm up?"

Like if it wasn't enough, Gambit was there to add fuel to the fire. She wiped the tears and hemmed silently.

"What are you doing here anyway? Came to laugh?" She asked bitterly.

"You know what's your problem?" he was standing in front of her now, all vain gone in the simple but neat way he looked – tight jeans, red jacket and a black Rolling Stones t-shirt, a blue sweater in his hands. "You can't accept that there are people who care for you and won't let you go through everything alone… even if it's some childish bet" he hissed angrily before settling down on a bench and holding out the sweater to her. "Now tell good ol' Remy why you've been sitting here for three hours and I've found you in tears" he demanded with a reassuring smile.

She put the sweater on. It was large and warm and smelled of spice. "I… was thinking".

"'Bout what?" She felt uncomfortable about crying her heart out to someone she didn't quite trusted.

"Everything".

"Everything's pretty much even for three hours".

"About myself".

"That's better". She was unsure if she could continue. That was too personal for everyone, especially for him. "Rogue, _cherie_, you _can_ share with me."

"Give me a reason why".

"I'll give you three. First, I'm older. Second, I won't tell anybody anything about this. Third, that's my sweater". His third reason made her smile weakly. Remy was trying to distract her.

"I… I just got pissed off with Jean. It's like I've almost started to forget I had this stupid power, 'cause, y' know, I was distracted. By Apocalypse, by my new job, by school, by… those insignificant little things and in one moment Jean ruined it". She started to sob again. "And I feel so shallow for trying to draw away from those thoughts through shopping with Kitty and giving orders-- that I will never be able to touch".

"Look" he murmured lifting her head by chin and wiping away new coming tears with his sleeve. "There is nothing shameful about doing something that makes you happy, even if it's simple and ephemeral pleasure, 's no harm for your brains for sure" Gambit smiled and she smiled back. "You are an amazing girl, and those X-men should be happy to have a friend like you, understand? Never ever pay attention to that vicious redhead, don't you get it? She's just jealous 'cause her boyfriend can't get his visor off you". Rogue replied with a grin. "And, damn it, I can understand why" he added, brushing away a white lock that covered her wet but smiling eyes.

"So?"

"So, I guess all y' need for now is a date for tomorrow, huh?"

A/N: People, you should be satisfied with this chapter for three reasons. First, it's bigger! Yeah, for the whole day I was thinking "I can write a bigger chap, I can write a bigger chap". Second, originally it was a plotless Scogue chapter and here is plenty of Romy! So I had to rewrite it completely. And third, I won't update in the next two weeks or more, as I'm going to Nice! Sorry for that, I know you are patient folks! I'd like to thank you for the wonderful reviews and for adding me to your whatever! You make my day! As always, R&R, suggest, flame and search for mistakes!! If it sucks, tell me "Naira, this chapter sucks". By the way, did you notice that in Dark Horizons there was Jean and Scott's last school day and in Cajun Spice Rogue still had to go to school! I'll try to explain it in the next chapter. I also came up with ideas for about five more Romy fics! :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm back from Nice with a new chap! It was an amazing trip. We've seen the whole Cote d'Azur and also Monaco and Italy! I'm so inspired now :) Okay, have you seen X-men Origins: Wolverine trailer on YouTube? Check it out, girls are screaming when they see Gambit! Oh, and take a look at Steven E. Gordon's blog, he has some sweet Romy comissions! Well go on with the story!

Disclaimer: If I owned Marvel, you would all know that "scott" means "farm animals" in Russian.

Chapter 7.

**When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine  
To say to you till the end of time **

**Jon Bon Jovi**** "Always"**

We all hate mornings. But the X-men hate them even more because nearly every morning of an X-man began with a Danger Room session. Rogue cursed her alarm for waking her up at seven thirty AM on weekend. While getting herself ready, she remembered that apart from training the Acolytes she had to find herself something to wear for tonight's prom. _Hell, you don't need to save the world to get a busy day_.

"Like, who are you going with tonight?" Kitty asked innocently, combing her now short hair.

"Ummm… tell you later" the older girl replied grabbing her gloves and opening the door to leave. But Kitty followed her out.

"Do I know him?"

"Maybe" she wondered if anyone truly knew him.

"Must be totally hot" Shadowcat giggled. "Oh, hi Remy".

"Hi Kitty" Gambit said politely, popping out of the room he shared with Pyro and joining them. "Rogue" he greeted.

"Remy" he smirked, noticing her tired face.

"You lookin' sleepy, girl" she yawned in reply.

"Yeah, like, where have you been till midnight?" Kitty asked suspiciously.

"Ummm… watching Star Wars in the rec room" she murmured sending a killing look at Remy for bringing up the subject and hinting on them spending the evening chatting in the garden.

"Oh reeeeaaally?" Kitty narrowed her eyes. "Alone?"

"Yep".

"What episode was it?"

"All of them".

"On TV?"

"Uh-ha".

"How did you--"

"Rogue, Kitty, hi" Scott yelled from the end of the boys wing and catching up with them. He, however, completely ignored Gambit. _Not nice._ Rogue would frown at that if Scott didn't save her from Kitty. She hasn't seen Star Wars. The other two Acolytes soon joined them, like Gambit wearing X-men uniforms.

Colossus had a sleeveless spandex one, an X across his chest, completed by knee high silver boots. Pyro was wearing a black spy costume brightened by dark orange gloves, goggles, boots and flamethrowers that, designed by the Beast, were made smaller and easier to use. Gambit had a simple black base costume like New Mutants did, without that stupid head-sock but with his silver knee high combat boots and a grey trenchcoat, a more elegant version of his own one. Fingerless gloves and silver belt with numerous pockets were new, too.

Rogue designed a very simple training session to test each Acolytes' fighting skills. She paired the three boys with different X-men. The task was to get a red ribbon tied on the opponent: on arm, leg, neck or on belt. The first round was unarmed combat, second included powers. She had to say they were incredibly good fighters. Especially Gambit. _Natural_, Rogue thought, he _was brought up this way_. Pyro lost against her, Colossus – against Kurt and only Gambit got the ribbon from Jean's wrist which made Cyclops boil.

"He's good, isn't he?" Kitty whispered to Scott.

"Yeah" the first leader of the X-men replied through gritted teeth.

"And Rogue seems to like him" she nodded at Rogue.

"Does she?"

"I'm almost certain".

"Aaaand he?"

"I think so" Shadowcat giggled happily "This is totally sweet, isn't it?"

"Just perfect" he admitted venomously.

Second round brought three draws as Rogue expected when she put Pyro against Iceman, Colossus against Shadowcat and Gambit against Cyclops. Due to their powers they could fight endlessly.

"Okay team, good work everyone" she then turned to her mentors who watched the whole training from the DR Command Center. "I hope you agree that Gambit, Pyro and Colossus might be included in the main team of X-men". Xavier nodded, ignoring Wolverine's grumbling.

"Congrats, X-men" she told her new teammates with an assuring smile.

When everybody headed to the door she found Gambit's arm around her shoulders.

"You were impressive today" Rogue complimented.

"So were you, hon" he commented back, pulling her closer and whispering "You remember our perfect plan?" with the-don't-tell-anyone grin.

"Sure I do. Can I take your bike, please? I needa get to the mall somehow".

"Oh you're not buying a dress without me".

"What makes you think so, Cajun?"

"Just trust me, I used to be my sister in law's personal stylist".

"Didn't know you have a brother".

"Adoptive".

"Oh".

They didn't notice Cyclops approaching them.

"Gambit" he called "For a minute please".

"Sure" the older mutant raised his eyebrows "I'll meet you at breakfast" he told Rogue.

"Okay" she freed herself from Remy's embrace and headed downstairs.

They **seemed** to be the only ones left in Danger Room.

"Problem?" Gambit asked as nicely as he could.

"Not yet" Cyclops replied rudely and went up to him "But will surely be if you don't leave Rogue alone!"

Creole sniffed in reply.

"And what if I don't?"

"You'll fly out of this school" Scott pointed at his rival with the index finger "What do you want from her?!"

"What a guy wants from a girl?" he teased.

Scott grabbed him by the trenchcoat and pressed against the wall.

"She's not for you".

"She's for you, then?"

"What do you mean?" Scott sounded like he didn't expect the question.

"C'mon, Cyclops, who are you kiddin'?" Remy laughed quietly while shaking Scott off. "You're looking at her like you've just seen a celebrity. I bet you never treated her the way she deserves. I'm also pretty sure she used to look at you the way you look at her now. But now, that she's changed, that so many people admire her and that she ignores you like you ignored her…you try to claim what never belonged to you".

Rogue has noticed Scott's sullen face at breakfast. Gambit was, on the contrary, relaxed. Kitty beside her looked if she was about to blow up with some news.

"What did he want from you?" she asked Remy.

"Nothing".

"And what did you say to him?"

"Nothing" Kitty squeaked at his last words.

"Ooookay, whatever you say" she frowned still. He stood up.

"I'm waiting for you in the foyer".

"Like, Lance, you won't believe what I saw! Like, Cyclops threatened Gambit 'cause Gambit likes Rogue, but Scott likes her too, and Gambit said--"

"What Gambit said?" Kitty looked up from her bed at a very angry Rogue. She had the murder machine in her hand – a phone.

"Ugh-- I'll call you later, Lancey-Dancey".

_Lancey-Dancey?_

"Rogue! I thought you're in the mall already!"

"Forgot my jacket" she said lifting her eyebrow.

"Forgive meeeee!" Kitty whined, falling to her knees "I just couldn't help myself! The were talking and I half-phased myself through the door!"

"'Kay, relax, I'm not gonna eat you" she helped her stand up. "What actually happened between those two?"

"Well Scott…" the girl retold the conversation without dropping a single detail. "'But now, that she's changed, that so many people admire her and that she ignores you like you ignored her you try to claim what never belonged to you' Isn't it sweet?"

"Totally. I'm gonna talk with them tomorrow. Gotta go, Rem's waiting for me".

"I called a friend of mine who's a huge Star Wars fan and he said there was no translation yesterday night and he never misses any!" Kitty blurted out fastly. Rogue was speechless. Part at her was mad at Kitty while the other tried hard no to laugh at the young detective. "I've seen you stare at him when we played Twister yesterday and this sweater's totally not yours!" she pointed on Remy's blue sweater on Rogue's bed.

"Look, I--"

"You _like_ him, don't you?"

"He's my teammate, of course I--"

"You know what I mean! Do you like him as a _guy_?"

Here it was. She had to say something. Couldn't escape the question. Kitty froze with a winning look on her face that clearly said 'gotcha'.

"Look, Kit. I don't know. Honestly. He's nice and stuff. I certainly like him as a _friend_ because yesterday I didn't watch Star Wars. We were talking in the garden… you happy now?"

"Awww, Rogue" Kitty hugged her friend carefully. "I like it so much when you're sincere!"

"I think I can choose myself a dress".

"This is what _you_ think".

"Pardon me, maestro".

"You may be forgiven".

They were in a pretty casual shop. Among the line of nothing outstanding Remy pulled out a simple but elegant tankless black dress with a Marilyn Monroe style light skirt.

"You try this" he gave her the dress "And I'll be right back".

The dress fit perfectly. It was short and stylish, although opened too much skin. _I need gloves._

"You look stunning" Remy returned with a present – a pair of long and thin golden gloves. "Happy belated birthday, by the way".

Rogue smiled warmly. She decided to save her claims for later. Why spoil a good evening?

"You look stunning!" Kitty breathed out as she finished Rogue's make-up.

"Thanks" _Two people: stunning._

Most inhabitants of Xavier's Institute were in the rec room watching some movie when Rogue entered. Scott's jaw dropped. Bobby whistled. Jean seemed to be impressed.

Dressed in a short black dress with golden gloves and heeled shoes. She had two colorful peacock's feathers in her ears and one more as a necklace, the Rogue gave an impression of an Eqyptian princess, especially with long straightened auburn hair and white fringe.

"Rogue!.. You're amazing!" Scott managed to murmur. _One person: amazing. _

"Damn hot" John agreed with a smirk. _One person: hot._

"_Bon soir_ " Gambit walked in the room after her and took her gloved hand in his. Dressed loose style, he was wearing a designer black leather tuxedo with a golden tie that matched her accessories. He shaved off his beard to appear younger. "_Pardonez-nous_, we're gonna be late".

"But… you can't go with him!" Jean objected.

"Why not? The deal was to get a date, no matter if it's my teammate or schoolmate" Rogue said cockily.

"I'm not giving you money!" Rogue shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever".

And they left the room as if Jean was unworthy of their priceless time.

"Did I mention that you look sweeter than ever tonight?" He opened the front door for her.

"You're not bad yourself, Remy".

_Remy: sweeter than ever._

_A/N: Well, I've spent all day on it. See? It's long! BUT that doesn't mean it's better! Flame me and blame me! R&R please, I know it's not perfect, but you can help it! And thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'll try to update before I leave to the US._


End file.
